


Haikyuu Stories

by geekyshlt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekyshlt/pseuds/geekyshlt
Summary: Basically a jamble of stories :)(I do not own the characters nor the show of Haikyuu!!!!All credits go to Furudate!)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A slight iwaoi angst/comedy :)

“What do you mean you can’t do it?” 

The words rang in Oikawa’s mind like an annoying reminder. Every day, every hour, every minute, every second, every millisecond, every practice, every thing, every where. Why was 8 simple words impacting him so much? Surely there could’ve been better words to use to sulk on, but why this? What is so special about this? 

“I-I can’t Iwa chan!- i just-“

Oikawa fell to his knees, falling beneath the failure he has created. The guilt built heavy on his shoulders, the weight unbearable to stand stable on. Was he the only dealing with this? How foolish of himself to think that way. 

There he stood, down casting a glare at the broken man. His eyes carrying more then disappointment. 

Iwaizumi was more than just a personal trainer to Oikawa. He was the reason why Oikawa kept going. He was the reason Oikawa succeeded. He was the reason. He was. 

Oikawa was covered in tears and sweat, stress pouring out everywhere. His head, his mind, his thoughts. It was too much for Oikawa to handle. It always was.

Why now? Why did he break down now? 

Out of all the trials and failures, why now? what did he do that brought him up to this moment, this special moment?

What was missing? What was he lacking? What was wrong?

Oikawa sat on the cold wooden floor, his arms hugging both of his legs, his face buried in the pits of his body. Droplets of tears rolled down his face, his hair was disheveled, his body was shaking feverishly. 

The sight of Iwa chan wasn’t acceptable at this moment. The thought of him broke him more than it should’ve. Every little detail that included Iwaizumi was offensive to him. 

The voice of Iwaizumi disturbed Oikawa. It gave Oikawa chills down his spine, a disgusting expression that left a terrible stench on Oikawa, the more Iwaizumi spoke the more Oikawa grew weary of his annoying tone.

“Oikawa.”

“Oikawa”

“Are you even listening???”

“Shittykawa”

“Hey- You dipshit answer me”

“Ok by-“

“NO! Don’t leave”

Oikawa hollered, using all of his strength to compromise 3 words. Words that was hard to spit out. Words that could affect the situation. Words that practically meant nothing to him.

“please...don’t leave”

Oikawa pleaded, his voice softening as he finally calmed the storm he was stuck in, finally regaining his mind and energy. 

Oikawa felt more calmer than before, feeling as sane as he could. It was like a storm and a great ocean, It was like the aftermath of a great storm. 

Oikawa finally had a grip on himself, feeling comfortable with the situation he was in. 

I’m calm Iwa chan

I’m ready

I’m sane

Help me please.

Oikawa was ready to give into the punishment he was deserving of. No matter how painful and dreadful it was, he decided it was the only way to get out of this situation. 

Oikawa was as vulnerable as he could be, his mind and soul was open, he was conscious of himself, he was like a new born. 

“You’re ready now?”

Oikawa nods. 

“then do the damn homework you dramatic clown.”


	2. Iwaoi Oneshot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knows this isn’t Oikawa but how will we handle it?

“It’s time Iwa chan......”

Iwaizumi gripped tightly on his knife, looking down at Oikawa with furrowed eyebrows and a pleading look. Iwaizumi didn’t want to do it, he didn’t want to stick the blade into him, he didn’t want to watch the bloodshed from him, he didn’t want to see Oikawa’s face when he sticks the blade into his delicate, flawless skin. 

He didn’t want to hurt Oikawa.

“N-No Oikawa....”

Iwaizumi choked out, his voice cracking as he tried to maintain a steady tone. Iwaizumi’s head laid low, hiding the stinging tears that were straining his eyes. 

“I- you know i c-can’t do this....”

Oikawa sighed, his body relaxing under the tight rope restraints that tied him back against the wooden post in Iwaizumi’s underground dungeon. Oikawa’s body was filthy, his hair was nappy, stuck with mud since he was thrown onto the ground many times before. His legs was spotted with fresh bright purple and greenish bruises. His face was covered with deep cuts that still had blood oozing from the wound, staining his clear skin with his thick blood.

Oikawa was left with no choice. His body was bruised up, his body was cut up, he was drained. He couldn’t go into hiding anymore, everyone knew what he had done. Bloodshed already spilt onto the hands of Oikawa Toru, His body has already been discovered committing manslaughter, his face was printed into everyone’s mind already. 

Oikawa Toru is a monster. 

“We’ve been over this Hajime......”

Oikawa sighed, looking up at Iwaizumi with his exhausted expression, longing filling his chocolate eyes. 

“I deserve this Iwa chan..you know this”

“N-No you don’t......”

Iwaizumi huffed, looking down at oikawa with tears streaming down his face, his eyebrows deeply furrowed. No matter how much of a cruel person Oikawa was, Iwaizumi knew otherwise. Iwaizumi refused to believe any of Oikawa’s wrongdoings. No matter how wicked, horrid, or dreadful it was, Iwaizumi still stood by Oikawa’s side. He knew deep down in him, this wasn’t Oikawa inhabiting his body. 

But that never calmed the roaring demand of having Oikawa’s head served on a tray. 

“Y-You’re not Oikawa....I-I know there’s a demon inside you” 

Iwaizumi stepped closer to Oikawa. 

Oikawa’s face drops. 

“Iwa....I’m a monster”

“Of course there’s a demon inside me”

Oikawa chuckled, hissing through the tears that were rapidly running down his face, the tears stinging the open cuts on his face. 

“You’re making this too hard on yourself....it’s simple hajime”

Iwaizumi bat a look at him, finding the words coming out of Toru’s mouth astounding. 

Why couldn’t he kill him?

Why is it so hard?

Why doesn’t he want to kill a monster?

“You’re speaking nonsense Toru”

“Nonesense?” 

Oikawa growled, his fangs sprouted out while his eyes glowed black as the veins on his body pulsed vigorously, his body slightly turning red. 

Iwaizumi jumped back, his knife drawing up front as he kept a far distance away from Oikawa, his body instinctively drawing into a defense pose. His eyes were glued to the deformed man before him, watching his movements very cautiously. 

“The bodies of my victims were not “nonsense” Hajime~.........”

Oikawa chuckled, his demonic voice bouncing off the stone dungeon walls, bouncing back and forth the dungeon, causing iwaizumi to cover his ears from the radiating energy booming in the dungeon. 

Iwaizumi drops down to his knees from the unbearable ionic energy that was radiating from Oikawa’s weak body, his eyes shutting close as his knife drops onto the ground besides him. Iwaizumi could feel the energy creeping up his back, leaving goosebumps everywhere on his body while sending chills up his spine. Iwaizumi knew the threat Oikawa truly was, he knew Oikawa could kill him in a quick second but that didn’t stop Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi opened up an eye, squinting up at Oikawa, who in return was staring him down with his black eyes, his lips cracking into a sinister smile. 

“Are you scared of me, Iwa chan?~”

Oikawa laughed, his snake-like tongue licking his lips, then extending out to wipe off the dripping blood off of his cheek. 

Iwaizumi was disgusted. Horribly disgusted. How dare the hellish creature assume he was scared of him? Nothing scared him at all. Not the dark, not spiders, not anything. At least that’s what he thought.

“No, I am not scared of you at all”

iwaizumi hissed, his hand dropping down to grip onto the handle of his blade, readying himself for any kind of attack. 

Iwaizumi hoped he didn’t have to attack, despite the monster shown before him. But the monster was dressed up as Oikawa, the only person he dared not to hurt. 

“He likes you~ a whole lot~”

The demon snarled, his eyes widening as he still kept the hellish smile on his face. 

“It’s annoying to see how you two disgustingly love each other, especially him killing so many innocent people....how could you let that lass now Iwa chan?~”

The demon laughed again, but much louder than before. Before, the dungeon would only have the laughter bounce off the walls like ping pong balls. But now, it’s even worse.

The dungeon shook, as if an earthquake was occurring. Little sediments of the ceiling fell, covering the dungeon with dust particles from the material of the ceiling, dirtying the air of the basement. 

Iwaizumi coughed, accidentally inhaling the fumes of the rocks into his lungs. Iwaizumi fell further onto the ground, covering his mouth with his arm from the dust particles. The air was thick with dust to the point everything in the room was hard to distinguish. 

Iwaizumi’s hand grips on the blade as he covered his mouth with his wool shirt, using it as a mask. He squints, the dust stung his eyes as he tried to make out the room. Iwaizumi stood up, using his blade to propel himself up from the ground. 

All the sudden he hears deep laughter howling through the room. This time, the laughter wasn’t very easy to pin point, which was a problem. Iwaizumi stepped closer, expecting for Oikawa to be tied fo the wooden post. But he stumbled into the pole, the ropes laid on the ground, all shredded apart. 

“Huh?-“ 

Iwaizumi looked down at the shreds of rope, tilting his head down with his face still covered with his shirt. His eyes widened, realization finally hitting him. The rope no longer held Oikawa, the monster, his Oikawa. 

If he wasn’t tied up, where could he be? 

“You thought that those ropes would be enough to tie me up?~”

“You should’ve thought twice about capturing me Hajime~”

The demon stood closely behind Iwaizumi, his head lowered near Iwaizumi’s neck. His breath beat down Iwaizumi’s neck while sticking his sliced tongue out, licking a stripe down Iwaizumi’s neck. 

“I-Iwa chan! Watch out!”

The demon snarled, lifting his arm up as he was about to attack Iwaizumi from the behind. 

“D-Don’t touch him y-you MONSTER”

By instinct Iwaizumi bent down low, dodging the demon’s incoming hit. There he laid low, turning behind him to see the evil form of Oikawa, standing with his clawed hands in the air. His body was built 10x bigger, the bruises on his legs were healed instantly, his clothing practically tore apart from the bulging muscles that developed when he transformed. 

Iwaizumi kept staring up at Oikawa. 

“Oikawa? Are you still in there?”

Iwaizumi searched the demon’s face for any signs of Oikawa. Despite the evil form he took on, Iwaizumi looked past that. He looked for the Oikawa that was being held hostage, he was looking for his lost partner, he was looking for his lover. Determined, he drew his knife up in defense, his hand gripping onto the blade as he positioned his arm in front of him, looking up at Oikawa. 

The demon chuckled once again, causing the ground to shake beneath him. Iwaizumi stumbled a bit, but he quickly leaped back onto his feet, his knife still in hand. 

“You’re so quick, it pisses me off”

The demon lifted his foot up high, planning to kick Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi took notice, rolling over to the side to avoid his kick. The demon was too slow to pay attention, which the demon ended up kicking the nearby wooden barrels, completely missing Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi used this moment to perform his attack. Iwaizumi quickly used his legs while laying on the floor, swiftly swinging at the demon’s hind legs, purposely trying to sweep the demon off it’s feet. 

The demon fell back, its body tumbling backwards onto the ground. Iwaizumi quickly moved out the way, away from the demon’s grasp as he stood back up with his blade in hand. He looked down at the fallen demon, taking a deep breath as he finally came down to two choices. Either choice will affect Oikawa he realizes. 

Will he kill the demon?

Or will he fight the demon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not write a sequel to this but if you want a sequel then let me know! :)


End file.
